


We Just Vibin

by MochiBunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: GET READY FOR SOME, Group chat, Humor, Multi, because we need more of that, don't expect regular updates, i guess, i'll add more later, it's just the first years for now, man it's just them vibin tbh, occasional kpop references, sassy hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiBunnie/pseuds/MochiBunnie
Summary: [12:56AM]“let’s get froyo”: once i finally breed these blue roses it’s over for u bitches[12:58AM]yama-tan: wh
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. [7:49AM]  kagayama: gay keyboard smash

**Author's Note:**

> I have,,, no idea where this story is going? i literally just thought to write it on a whim bc i've been reading a lot of these lately
> 
> Yamaguchi - yama-tan
> 
> Yachi - “let’s get froyo”
> 
> Hinata - khinata but the k is silent
> 
> Kageyama - kagayama
> 
> Tsukishima - tsuffering

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[12:56AM]

“let’s get froyo”: once i finally breed these blue roses it’s over for u bitches

[12:58AM]

yama-tan: wh

yama-tan: yachi? why are u still up it's like 1am

[12:59AM]

"let's get froyo": not in my animal crossing town where it's constantly 1-2pm bc i'm a cheating hack who just wants my flowers to grow faster so i can get this damn perfect town status for this DAMN FLOWER CLOCK FOR MY DAMN TOWN ALREADY

"let's get froyo": plus i can say the same for u, why are u still awake?

[12:59AM]

yama-tan: mario kart ∩(︶▽︶)∩

yama-tan: just a few hundred points away from reaching 80k online

[12:59AM]

tsuffering: you have a problem

[12:59AM]

yama-tan: your point?

[1:00AM]

"let's get froyo": why am i not surprised tsukishima is also awake

[1:00AM]

yama-tan: he never sleeps

[1:00AM]

tsuffering: that's not true

tsuffering: I just don't go to bed super early like a certain freak duo

[1:00AM]

yama-tan: they're gonna wake up to this and then get mad at u

[1:00AM]

tsuffering: okay but what else is new

[1:01AM]

"let's get froyo": well they're athletes of course they're going to sleep early

[1:01AM]

tsuffering: um

[1:01AM]

yama-tan: ,,we're also athletes tho?

[1:06AM]

"let's get froyo": OH!! Of course I mean,, u know they just take it super seriously bc it's hinata and kageyama ://

[1:06AM]

tsuffering: wow you really left us on read for like 5 minutes

[1:06AM]

"let's get froyo": I was fishing!!

[1:07AM]

tsuffering: but you have a point

tsuffering: they're weirdos

[1:07AM]

yama-tan: will u ever stop insulting them when they're in the same gc?

[1:07AM]

tsuffering: no because it's not fun if they're not around to see it

tsuffering: if they get offended it's not my problem it just means it's true

[1:07AM]

"let's get froyo": damn that's so sad .

[1:07AM]

yama-tan: yachi you've changed 

[1:09AM]

"let's get froyo": ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

  
[7:45AM]

khinata but the k is silent: YES IT IS YOU'RE PRBLEM TSUKISHIMA

[7:46AM]

tsuffering: what

tsuffering: oh

tsuffering: your*

[7:46AM]

khinata but the k is silent: sh ut

[7:47AM]

yama-tan: good morning hinata

[7:47AM]

khinata but the k is silent: good morning! did you sleep at all,,,

[7:47AM]

yama-tan: of course. once I reached that 80k it was lights out for me

_Private message from tsuffering_

[7:47AM]

tsuffering: don't lie to him

[7:47AM]

yama-tan: shut up since when do u care about that

[7:47AM]

tsuffering: i don't, just wanted you to feel guilty

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:48AM]

khinata but the k is silent: okay but what about yachi

[7:48AM]

"let's get froyo": no

_khinata but the k is silent is typing..._

[7:48AM]

"let's get froyo": I'M KIDDING

[7:48AM]

khinata but the k is silent: oh. good!

[7:48AM]

tsuffering: and what about me?

[7:49AM]

khinata but the k is silent: what about you? :/

[7:49AM]

yama-tan: DSKJFDSKHJ

[7:49AM]

"let's get froyo": HI ANTA SKJHFAAK

[7:49AM]

kagayama: gay keyboard smash

[7:49AM]

"let's get froyo": commit or you're a fake gay

[7:49AM]

kagayama: i'm not a real gay to begin with

[7:49AM]

yama-tan: your name says otherwise

[7:49AM]

kagayama: what about my name.

kagayama: wait,

kagayama: hinaTA WHAT DI DYOU DO

[7:50AM]

khinata but the k is silent: ,mmm hear that? breakfast is ready goodbye see yall at practice

[7:50AM]

tsuffering: only bottoms keyboard smash anyways

[7:50AM]

"let's get froyo": o h,, that makes sense

[7:50AM]

kagayama: someone change my name

[7:50AM]

yama-tan: do you not know how?

[7:50AM]

kagayama: no I just don't know what to change it to other than my name and I know everyone will complain if I do that

[7:50AM]

"let's get froyo": u rite

[7:51AM]

yama-tan: I know!

_yama-tan has changed kagayama's name to yama-yan._

[7:51AM]

yama-tan: now we match o(^◇^)o

[7:51AM]

"let's get froyo": aww that's cute!

[7:51AM]

yama-yan: why yan?

[7:51AM]

yama-tan: the t in tan stands for tadashi and your name also starts with a t but there can only be one yama-tan,, so yan it is. plus it sounds cute!

[7:51AM]

"let's get froyo": oh ok

"let's get froyo": ominous

[7:51AM]

khinata but the k is silent: so what does the y in yan stand for?

[7:52AM]

yama-yan: you liar... you're not eating breakfast

[7:52AM]

khinata but the k is silent: you don't know that

[7:52AM]

tsuffering: it stands for ... y'know

[7:52AM]

"let's get froyo": is she... y'know...

[7:52AM]

yama-tan:

[7:52AM]

yama-yan: what

[7:53AM]

khinata but the k is silent: who is "she"

[7:53AM]

tsuffering: a lesbian

[7:53AM]

khinata but the k is silent: but WHO is she

[7:53AM]

"let's get froyo": wish i knew (⌣_⌣”)

"let's get froyo": there's a distinct lack of lesbians in this gc and I dunno how to feel about that

[7:53AM]

tsuffering: @kiyoko

[7:53AM]

"let's get froyo": YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S... Y'KNOW

[7:54AM]

yama-yan: oh my god just say lesbian

[7:56AM]

"let's get froyo": sorry that's not in our meme culture

"let's get froyo": anyways i'm leaving for school now! see you guys at practice!! (。-ω-)ﾉ

[7:56AM]

yama-yan: see ya

[7:56AM]

yama-tan: tsukki and i are also on our way! 

[7:56AM]

khinata but the k is silent: can't wait to finally spike some balls!!!

[7:58AM]

tsuffering: yeah I bet.

[7:58AM]

yama-tan: dsjskjd


	2. [12:10PM]  "let's get froyo": and that's on periodt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5:24PM]
> 
> "let's get froyo": he goes from "khinata but the k is silent" to "khinata but the hinata is silent" whenever we talk about kageyama and romance
> 
> [5:24PM]
> 
> yama-tan: SKDJDKSDJSKJD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe there's a special appearance in this chapter!

_ Vibe Check Group Chat _

[12:02PM]

"let's get froyo": have u guys seen nishinoya-senpai today yet?

[12:04PM]

khinata but the k is silent: no, what do you need him for?

[12:04PM]

"let's get froyo": nothing, but have you SEEN him?

[12:04PM]

yama-tan: KSDJSKZJD YES I SAW HIM

[12:04PM]

"let's get froyo": SDKJKDSJ WHAT GOES ON!!?

[12:04PM]

yama-yan: uhh that's what i'd like to know

[12:05PM]

tsuffering: he's wearing a skirt

[12:05PM]

yama-yan: oh worm?

[12:05PM]

tsuffering: never say that again

[12:06PM]

khinata but the k is silent: WHAT I WANNA SEE

[12:06PM]

"let's get froyo": i,,, didn't take any pictures

[12:06PM]

khinata but the k is silent: WHY NOT

[12:06PM]

"let's get froyo": my mind just blanked out,,

"let's get froyo": plus that seems like an invasion of privacy ://

[12:06PM]

khinata but the k is silent: okay that's valid

khinata but the k is silent: but I still wanna see

khinata but the k is silent: or at least know WHY

[12:07PM]

yama-tan: we can ask him

[12:07PM]

tsuffering: wait

_yama-tan has added Nowoya to the Vibe Check group chat!_

[12:07PM]

tsuffering: god damn it

[12:07PM]

yama-tan: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

[12:08PM]

Nowoya: whoa what

[12:08PM]

"let's get froyo": ew his name is capitalized

[12:08PM]

Nowoya: wHO

[12:08PM]

khinata but the k is silent: SENPAI

[12:08PM]

Nowoya: HINATA

Nowoya: , khinata

Nowoya: wait is this a first year gc

Nowoya: is that what i'm seein rn

[12:08PM]

yama-yan: no

[12:09PM]

Nowoya: that's either kags or yams but yams wouldn't lie to me so

Nowoya: heya kageyama!

[12:09PM]

yama-yan: hello

[12:09PM]

"let's get froyo": what's a first year

[12:09PM]

Nowoya: by process of elimination u must be yachi-chan!

[12:09PM]

"let's get froyo": d(´∀`)b

[12:09PM]

tsuffering: what do you mean by process of elimination you didn't guess me yet

[12:09PM]

Nowoya: I don't need to.

[12:09PM]

yama-tan: KJSAkd

yama-tan: he brought out the .

yama-tan: that's the second time tsukki's been destroyed today

[12:10PM]

yama-yan: yeah that might be a new record 

[12:10PM]

"let's get froyo": and that's on periodt

[12:10PM]

khinata but the k is silent: noya-senpai um,, is it tru you're wearing a skirt at school today? ( ´•௰•`)

[12:11PM]

Nowoya: yeah!!

Nowoya: lost a bet with Ryu but it's really comfy so I don't even mind

Nowoya: this school's uniform is sexy even on me ! (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

[12:11PM]

"let's get froyo": well as long as you're happy!

[12:11PM]

khinata but the k is silent: man I bet noya-senpai looks super cute (っ- ‸ – ς)

[12:11PM]

Nowoya: haha you'll see me at practice before i change!

[12:11PM]

khinata but the k is silent: o(≧∇≦o)

[12:11PM]

tsuffering: my limit on these emojis is reaching its peak

[12:11PM]

"let's get froyo": (✿´ ꒳ ` )

[12:12PM]

yama-tan: (｡◝‿◜｡)

[12:12PM]

Nowoya: <(￣︶￣)>

[12:12PM]

khinata but the k is silent: (•̀⌄•́)

[12:12PM]

yama-yan: •̀.̫•́✧

[12:13PM]

khinata but the k is silent: kaGYAEMA HAKDHJ

[12:13PM]

tsuffering: ok that's enough.

[12:13PM]

Nowoya: nah but now i feel like i'm intruding in this first year only gc

[12:13PM]

khinata but the k is silent: but you're not （●´･△･｀）

[12:13PM]

tsuffering: you are

[12:13PM]

Nowoya:

[12:14PM]

khinata but the k is silent: dkJSD TSKUSHIMIS

[12:14PM]

tsuffering: that's not how you spell my name

[12:14PM]

Nowoya: lol it's fine, i'm in too many group chats anyways 

Nowoya: I wouldn't be able to keep up with you youngsters 

[12:14PM]

yama-yan: you're one (1) year older than us

[12:14PM]

Nowoya: , kids these days,,

Nowoya: I'll see you at practice!! don't be late or daichi will be on ur asses (≧ω≦)ゞ

[12:14PM]

"let's get froyo": omg he said the a word

[12:14PM]

Nowoya: don't tell daichi or he'll be on my a word

[12:15PM]

khinata but the k is silent: bye noya-senpai!! 

[12:15PM]

Nowoya: ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

_Nowoya has left the chat._

[12:15PM]

yama-tan: well that was fun

[12:15PM]

khinata but the k is silent: wait i should have asked for pics

[12:15PM]

yama-yan: that's, creepy

[12:15PM]

tsuffering: he literally told you he'll wear it until practice starts

[12:15PM]

khinata but the k is silent: but memories (´;︵;`)

[12:18PM]

"let's get froyo": you should take some pictures when you see him later!

[12:18PM]

yama-yan: don't encourage this behavior 

[12:18PM]

"let's get froyo": with his permission 

[12:18PM]

yama-yan: that's better

* * *

[5:12PM]

yama-tan: we've only used 2 memes today and they were both spongebob

[5:12PM]

yama-yan: what do mean "we" that second one was nishinoya-senpai

[5:14PM]

"let's get froyo": tbf he's a very iconic sponge

[5:14PM]

tsuffering: there's a spongebob meme for everything

[5:14PM]

khinata but the k is silent:

khinata but the k is silent: how I'm feelin after practice rn

[5:15PM]

yama-yan: first of all

[5:15PM]

tsuffering: uh oh here we go

[5:15PM]

yama-yan: that's a lie. you always have a stupid amount of stamina and energy to spare

[5:15PM]

yama-tan: okay but so do u

[5:15PM]

yama-yan: and second of all, you're not even naked.

[5:16PM]

"let's get froyo": i mean you could change that (´꒳`∗)

[5:16PM]

yama-tan: yACHIAKJDSJ

[5:20PM]

yama-yan: what

[5:21PM]

tsuffering: yachi you chaotic gay I love you

[5:21PM]

"let's get froyo": ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

[5:21PM]

tsuffering: if only you didn't use those ugly emojis

[5:23PM]

khinata but the k is silent: they're not ugly!!

[5:23PM]

yama-tan: you're really just gonna skim over that huh

_"Private message from "let's get froyo_

[5:24PM]

let's get froyo": he goes from "khinata but the k is silent" to "khinata but the hinata is silent" whenever we talk about kageyama and romance"

[5:24PM]

yama-tan: SKDJDKSDJSKJD

yama-tan: you comedy genius

yama-tan: he becomes jared 19

[5:24PM]

let's get froyo": dskjKJSDJK"

let's get froyo": if only we could share our talents in the gc without getting maimed"

_Private message from yama-tan_

_.yama-tan sent a screenshot_

[5:26PM]

tsuffering: you guys,, are mean

[5:26PM]

yama-tan: but it's funny

[5:26PM]

tsuffering: i didn't say it wasn't

[5:27PM]

!!yama-tan: plus I'm sure they'll have a laugh over this once they're together

[5:27PM]

tsuffering: that's disgustingly optimistic of you

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[5:30PM]

yama-yan: what happened why is it so quiet all of a sudden

[5:30PM]

khinata but the k is silent: did they die

[5:32PM]

yama-tan: no!

[5:32PM]

tsuffering: not yet

[5:35PM]

"let's get froyo": sorry! I was talking to shimizu-senpai

[5:35PM]

khinata but the k is silent: oho

khinata but the k is silent: well of course that's more important

[5:35PM]

"let's get froyo": hahahahah no

[5:36PM]

tsuffering: wow instant karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should draw nishinoya in a skirt,,


	3. [7:27PM]  "let's get froyo": ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7:17PM]
> 
> khinata but the k is silent: if any of our teammates were a furry,, who do you think it'd be?
> 
> [7:18PM]
> 
> yama-yan: wait are we really going to discuss this..
> 
> [7:18PM]
> 
> "let's get froyo": YES BC I HAVE A LIST IN FACT FROM MOST LIKELY TO LEAST LIKELY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry in advance for all the keyboard smashing it just be like that sometimes

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:05PM]

yama-tan: hey yachi u play a lot of animal crossing right?

[7:08PM]

"let's get froyo": if it were possible to condense the game into a liquid and inject it straight into my eyes with a syringe,, i would

[7:08PM]

yama-tan: so that's a yes?

[7:08PM]

tsuffering: that is technically possible

[7:08PM]

yama-tan: don't do it pls

[7:09PM]

"let's get froyo": ಠ╭╮ಠ

"let's get froyo": why do u ask

[7:09PM]

yama-tan: 'm kinda obsessed with watching those pretty town tour videos 

yama-tan: but most of them involve people hacking the game

yama-tan: are u a dirty hacker.,,

[7:09PM]

"let's get froyo": i'm not smart enough to figure that out

"let's get froyo": the most i do is time travel a day forward to speed up my flowers and plants growing

"let's get froyo": oh and i also cover every square inch of the ground with qr codes to influence where my villagers move in so they don't build their stupid houses over my peach orchid (*´∀`*)

[7:10PM]

yama-tan: that's valid

[7:11PM]

"let's get froyo": when my town is all done and pretty i'll give u a tour yamaguchi uwu

[7:11PM]

yama-tan: uwu

[7:11PM]

tsuffering: stop that

[7:12PM]

khinata but the k is silent: uwu

[7:12PM]

yama-tan: join the uwu lifestyle

[7:12PM]

tsuffering: no thanks i'm not a furry

[7:12PM]

yama-yan: i thought furries used owo

[7:13PM]

"let's get froyo": yeah the uwu lifestyle is different from the owo lifestyle 

"let's get froyo": one is cursed the other is cute

[7:17PM]

khinata but the k is silent: if any of our teammates were a furry,, who do you think it'd be?

[7:18PM]

yama-yan: wait are we really going to discuss this..

[7:18PM]

"let's get froyo": YES BC I HAVE A LIST IN FACT FROM MOST LIKELY TO LEAST LIKELY

[7:18PM]

tsuffering: wh at

[7:19PM]

khinata but the k is silent: wait I wasn't prepared for this

[7:19PM]

"let's get froyo": don't ask questions you don't want the answer to

[7:19PM]

yama-tan: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

yama-tan: okay well who's at the bottom of the list

[7:19PM]

"let's get froyo": shimizu-senpai（*’∀’人）♥

[7:20PM]

tsuffering: that's your biased opinion

[7:20PM]

"let's get froyo": any other opinion is wrong

[7:20PM]

khinata but the k is silent: who's most likely?

[7:20PM]

"let's get froyo": tanaka-senpai

[7:20PM]

yama-tan: sdkjKSJSADJ

yama-tan: NO WHY DOES THIS MAKE SENSE

[7:21PM]

"let's get froyo": he go grrr woof woof 

[7:21PM]

khinata but the k is silent: snarl growl

[7:21PM]

"let's get froyo": a feral boy .

[7:21PM]

khinata but the k is silent: but he's still nice ꒰´꒳`꒱

[7:23PM]

yama-yan: where are we on this list

[7:23PM]

yama-tan: wait do we wanna know the answer to that,,

[7:23PM]

"let's get froyo": uhh

[7:23PM]

khinata but the k is silent: at least tell us who's ranked the highest out of all of us

[7:24PM]

"let's get froyo": (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

"let's get froyo": kageyama...

[7:24PM]

khinata but the k is silent: ksjDKSJDKJ YEAS

[7:24PM]

tsuffering: I knew it

[7:24PM]

yama-tan: sdkjdskjkjds

[7:25PM]

yama-yan: what

yama-yan: why

yama-yan: yachi,, please

[7:25PM]

"let's get froyo": you'RE NOT THAT HIGH ON THE LIS T TO BEGIN WITH JUST,, HIGHER THAN EVERYONE HERE

[7:25PM]

yama-yan: that's still higher than I'm comfortable with

[7:25PM]

"let's get froyo": i'm sorrrryyyyy (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

[7:26PM]

tsuffering: why are you celebrating hinata

tsuffering: do you have something to share with us

[7:26PM]

yama-tan: (˵¯͒〰¯͒˵)

[7:26PM]

khinata but the k is silent: N O it's just fuNNY 

khinata but the k is silent: kageyama accept yachi's apology don't let her be sad

[7:26PM]

yama-yan: .. it's fine yachi

[7:26PM]

tsuffering: wow

[7:27PM]

"let's get froyo": ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

"let's get froyo": if it makes you feel any better you're not even in the top 5

[7:28PM]

yama-yan: so I'm somewhere in the bottom 8 but still higher than tsukishima, yamaguchi, hinata and by default shimizu-senpai meaning I could be at least 9th...

[7:28PM]

yama-tan: or 6th,,

[7:28PM]

yama-yan: i'll take my chances

[7:30PM]

"let's get froyo": wait

"let's get froyo": what

[7:30PM]

yama-yan: there's 13 people on this list right? assuming you didn't include yourself

[7:30PM]

tsuffering: that's a lot of math for you, huh

[7:30PM]

yama-yan: lis ten

[7:31PM]

"let's get froyo": oh wait

"let's get froyo": this isn't a karasuno only list ɿ(•᷄દ•᷅)

"let's get froyo": did i not mention that

"let's get froyo": there's way more than 13 people 

[7:31PM]

yama-tan: wha sjdjks

[7:31PM]

khinata but the k is silent: you have pEOPLE FROM OTHER SCHOOLS???

[7:31PM]

"let's get froyo": ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

[7:32PM]

tsuffering: being a manager must be hard work

[7:32PM]

"let's get froyo": i get boreD SOMETIMES OKAY AND I LIKE MAKING LISTS

"let's get froyo": i have my own notebook dedicated to creative and fun lists

[7:32PM]

yama-tan: are they all this chaotic?

[7:32PM]

"let's get froyo": ..

"let's get froyo": whatever is said in this chat stays in this chat

[7:33PM]

yama-yan: tsukishima brought up all this furry talk to begin with

[7:33PM]

tsuffering: hinata brought on the actual discussion 

[7:33PM]

khinata but the k is silent: YACHI MADE A LIST!

[7:33PM]

"let's get froyo": ḓ̸͗o̵̟̿n̴͖͝'̷̗̀t̴̟̿ ̴̦̈́a̸̲s̸̨͊k̷̾ͅ ̵̫̈́q̶̞̒u̶̪̿ẻ̶̞s̸͖̐t̵͖̔i̴̹͆o̵͇͠ṅ̵̳s̸̰̈ ̸̹̂y̴̧̍ȯ̵̲u̶͚͠ ̵̺͑d̶͓͌o̷̎͜n̵̞͌'̵̜̿t̴̞̓ ̷̳̚w̴̬͐a̶̡͗ṇ̷͠t̸̝͛ ̸͌ͅt̵͉h̷̩̆e̸͕̾ ̴̮̔a̸̺̽n̸̙͒s̵̹͆w̶̛̠ẹ̷̽r̷̳ ̵̻͂t̸̠̒ơ̶͜

[7:33PM]

khinata but the k is silent: kdjkSKJDJK

[7:33PM]

tsuffering: jesus

[7:34PM]

yama-yan: how did u do that

[7:34PM]

yama-tan: and i'm innocent in this whole mess ! ( ᐛ )و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost spelled shimizu as shizimu i hope i didn't do that in the previous chapters


	4. [8:15PM] tsuffering: stop jjfdkjg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8:05PM]
> 
> tsuffering: did you make shimizu-senpai fall in love with you via the sims
> 
> [8:05PM]
> 
> "let's get froyo": WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?
> 
> [8:05PM]
> 
> tsuffering: talk to her in real life
> 
> [8:05PM]
> 
> "let's get froyo": talK To HEr iN ReAL LifE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKJDKJS I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT ENTIRE LAST CHAPTER WITHOUT MENTIONING HOW NOYA HAD OWO IN HIS USERNAME I'M SO ASHAMED

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[8:03PM]

"let's get froyo": i need another game other than animal crossing to get lost in while i wait for the new animal crossing

"let's get froyo": preferably a game involving designing and customizing things so i can make everything cute and pastel °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

[8:04PM]

khinata but the k is silent: the sims

[8:04PM]

"let's get froyo": bold of you to assume i don't already have an entire folder of custom content for that game

[8:04PM]

khinata but the k is silent: omg have u made us in the sims yet（๑✧∀✧๑）

[8:04PM]

"let's get froyo": i've made every highschool volleyball player in japan at this point

"let's get froyo": as well as every kpop idol i know 

[8:05PM]

tsuffering: did you make shimizu-senpai fall in love with you via the sims

[8:05PM]

"let's get froyo": WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?

[8:05PM]

tsuffering: talk to her in real life

[8:05PM]

"let's get froyo": talK To HEr iN ReAL LifE

[8:05PM]

tsuffering: ...

[8:06PM]

yama-tan: KDSJKSJD

yama-tan: another spongebob meme down

[8:06PM]

"let's get froyo": ,,any other game suggestions

_Private message from yama-tan_

[8:07PM]

yama-tan: did u make hinata and kageyama fucc in the sims

[8:07PM]

let's get froyo": they're married with 2 kids"

_Private message from khinata but the k is silent_

[8:07PM]

khinata but the k is silent: are yamaguchi and tsukishima dating in ur sims game yet

[8:07PM]

let's get froyo": they're married and adopted a cat"

_ Vibe Check Group Chat _

[8:07PM]

yama-yan: stardew valley

[8:08PM]

"let's get froyo": oh i haven't played that one

[8:08PM]

yama-tan: tsukki plays that!!

[8:08PM]

tsuffering: fuck

[8:08PM]

yama-yan: damn it

[8:08PM]

khinata but the k is silent: wow kageyama also plays it!

[8:09PM]

"let's get froyo": u guys should play together (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

[8:09PM]

tsuffering: no

[8:09PM]

yama-yan: no

[8:09PM]

"let's get froyo": well i tried

"let's get froyo": that game is on the switch right? 

[8:09PM]

khinata but the k is silent: yeye!!

[8:10PM]

"let's get froyo": o it's cheap,, i'll get it ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

[8:11PM]

tsuffering: why get it for $12 when you can get it for $200 on ebay

[8:11PM]

khinata but the k is silent: what

[8:11PM]

yama-yan: is that real

[8:11PM]

yama-tan: yeah we saw someone selling it for $200 on ebay

[8:11PM]

yama-yan: nobody is that desperate though

[8:12PM]

"let's get froyo": i am

"let's get froyo": but i'm also broke so ヽ(´▽`)ﾉ

"let's get froyo": waaIT YOU CAN CUSTOMIZE UR LIL CHARACTER!!

[8:12PM]

khinata but the k is silent: yeah!!

[8:12PM]

"let's get froyo": omg what should i do

[8:12PM]

yama-yan: make it look like you? what else

[8:12PM]

khinata but the k is silent: not everyone is as boring as u

[8:12PM]

yama-yan: shut up

[8:13PM]

yama-tan: I made mine look like nozomi from love live ♡＾▽＾♡

[8:13PM]

"let's get froyo": you always have such good taste in waifus

"let's get froyo": wait you also play?? 

[8:13PM]

yama-tan: not as much as tsukki

[8:13PM]

tsuffering: shush

[8:14PM]

"let's get froyo": does everyone except me play this,,

[8:14PM]

khinata but the k is silent: i tried but there's no tutorial so it's hard to learn how to play (；´д｀)ゞ

[8:14PM]

yama-yan: i tried to teach you

[8:14PM]

khinata but the k is silent: you're terrible at explaining things

[8:14PM]

tsuffering: there's guides online. maybe if you learned how to read

[8:14PM]

khinata but the k is silent: i'm not jared 19

[8:15PM]

yama-tan: dksjdkjs

yama-tan: not now you aren't,,

[8:15PM]

khinata but the k is silent: ???

_Private message from tsuffering_

[8:15PM]

tsuffering: stop jjfdkjg

[8:15PM]

yama-tan: YOU KEYBOARD SMASHED

[8:15PM]

tsuffering: no i didn't

[8:16PM]

yama-tan: anyways yachi

yama-tan: u can also name your farm!!

yama-tan: and also choose between owning a cat or dog

[8:16PM]

"let's get froyo": !!!!

"let's get froyo": i'm naming my farm spring peach

[8:16PM]

tsuffering: spring peach farm

tsuffering: that's going to be confusing for 3 out of 4 seasons

[8:16PM]

"let's get froyo": that just means my farm will be extra beautiful during the spring!!!

[8:17PM]

khinata but the k is silent: I like it!! it sounds pretty!!

[8:17PM]

"let's get froyo": spring babies rise

[8:17PM]

yama-yan: none of us are spring babies

[8:17PM]

"let's get froyo": oh 

[8:17PM]

yama-tan: yeah the closest is hinata

[8:18PM]

khinata but the k is silent: summer babies rise!

[8:18PM]

yama-yan: it's just you

[8:18PM]

khinata but the k is silent: exactly.

[8:20PM]

"let's get froyo": this game plays out in years . perfect

"let's get froyo": i need a game to dedicate hundreds of hours into

[8:20PM]

yama-tan: that's not healthy

[8:22PM]

tsuffering: yamaguchi...

tsuffering: last time i checked you had 1,990 hours put into mario kart

tsuffering: and that was last week

[8:22PM]

yama-yan: what the hell

[8:22PM]

yama-tan: MOST OF THOSE HOURS IS BECAUSE I KEPT FORGETTING TO TURN OFF THE SWITCH WHEN I WAS DONE PLAYING LEAVE ME ALONE

yama-tan: i've changed

yama-tan: i'm a better person now,,

[8:22PM]

tsuffering: considering how you play mario kart, you're not a better person

[8:23PM]

khinata but the k is silent: how does he play mario kart?

[8:23PM]

yama-tan: dskjdskjds

[8:23PM]

tsuffering: he gives everyone a 10 second head start because he's cocky

[8:23PM]

yama-tan: no!!

yama-tan: i mean, that's kinda why but not the main reason!

yama-tan: i just like challenging myself to see if i can win first place 

yama-tan: also smuggling powerful items to the front is fun!! 

yama-tan: you ever felt the thrill of having a bullet bill in first place?? exhilarating

[8:24PM]

khinata but the k is silent: ok you're scaring me 

[8:24PM]

tsuffering: he's smuggled a blue shell into first place once

[8:24PM]

khinata but the k is silent: sdkjSDKJ HUH

[8:24PM]

yama-tan: it was amazing!! if i'm in first with a blue shell no one else can get one!! i was invincible !!!! 

[8:25PM]

yama-yan: what happens when you use it

[8:25PM]

yama-tan: it still hits you（￣～￣;）

[8:25PM]

tsuffering: deserved

[8:27PM]

"let's get froyo": who do u guys main in mario kart

"let's get froyo": i play as pink yoshi and sometimes toadette ( ´ ∀ ` )

[8:27PM]

yama-tan: peach

[8:28PM]

khinata but the k is silent: daisy!!

[8:28PM]

yama-yan: dark blue shy guy

[8:28PM]

tsuffering: link

[8:28PM]

"let's get froyo": sdjdkj that's so cute

[8:29PM]

yama-tan: peach is the kinda bitch who will giggle as she kicks over your bike and watches u fall off the track

yama-tan: have u SEEN her lips

yama-tan: the perfect pouty lips she's a mega bitch and u know it

[8:29PM]

"let's get froyo": less cute but still valid

[8:29PM]

tsuffering: still think you're a better person?

[8:29PM]

yama-tan: i'm a better racer (๑و•̀ω•́)و

[8:30PM]

khinata but the k is silent: we should play together sometime,,

[8:30PM]

tsuffering: no

[8:30PM]

yama-tan: YES

yama-tan: tomorrow is sunday we'll play at my house sorry i don't make the rules

yama-tan: be here by 3pm

[8:30PM]

yama-yan: you're literally making the rules right now

[8:30PM]

yama-tan: i said what i said

yama-tan: bring snacks

[8:31PM]

"let's get froyo": that sounds fun i'm in

[8:31PM]

khinata but the k is silent: i'll go!!

[8:31PM]

yama-yan: f i n e i guess we're all going i mean if i have to

[8:31PM]

tsuffering: uh huh 

tsuffering: if i used emojis i would have used a smug one right there

[8:31PM]

"let's get froyo": here i'll help

"let's get froyo": (￣ω￣)

[8:31PM]

tsuffering: not as condescending as i wanted but it'll do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu: takes place in japan  
> me: makes them use dollars instead of yen and go by 12AM/12PM time bc i'm a stinky american
> 
> also yes that's how i actually play mario kart leave me alone


	5. [7:14AM]  yama-tan: the ultimate alpha move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7:04AM]
> 
> khinata but the k is silent: scared you're gonna lose?
> 
> [7:04AM]
> 
> yama-yan: nO if anyone should be scared it's YOU i'll kick your ass hinata
> 
> [7:04AM]
> 
> khinata but the k is silent: i'd likE TO SEE YOU TRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is slowly spiraling into something i'm losing control over

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:02AM]

khinata but the k is silent: good morning !!

khinata but the k is silent: if anyone is even awake,,

[7:03AM]

yama-yan: i am

[7:03AM]

khinata but the k is silent: yamaguchi!

khinata but the k is silent: wait no

khinata but the k is silent: kageyama :/

[7:03AM]

yama-yan: what is that :/ supposed to mean

[7:03AM]

khinata but the k is silent: nothing ,, 

khinata but the k is silent: i just need to ask yamaguchi something so i got a lil excited

[7:03AM]

yama-yan: can't you dm him?

[7:03AM]

khinata but the k is silent: mm it kinda involves everyone's input 

khinata but the k is silent: it's about the mario kart tournament we're having later

[7:04AM]

yama-yan: oh it's a tournament? 

yama-yan: i wasn't aware

[7:04AM]

khinata but the k is silent: scared you're gonna lose?

[7:04AM]

yama-yan: nO if anyone should be scared it's YOU i'll kick your ass hinata

[7:04AM]

khinata but the k is silent: i'd likE TO SEE YOU TRY

_"Private message from "let's get froyo_

[7:04AM]

let's get froyo": ur online,, aren't u gonna see what hinata wants"

[7:04AM]

yama-tan: shhh they're flirting

[7:05AM]

let's get froyo": sdkJSDKJ YOU'RE SO DKSJ"

[7:05AM]

yama-tan: SDLKDSK

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:05AM]

yama-tan: good morning! i just woke up (⌒▽⌒)☆

[7:05AM]

"let's get froyo": haha yeah me too

[7:05AM]

tsuffering: how convenient 

_"Private message from "let's get froyo_

[7:05AM]

let's get froyo": is tsukishima in on this"

[7:05AM]

yama-tan: he's kinda been reading over my shoulder

[7:06AM]

??let's get froyo": he's with u rn? this early"

[7:06AM]

!yama-tan: he stayed the night

[7:06AM]

let's get froyo": ana oop"

_Private message from tsuffering_

[7:07AM]

tsuffering: shut your mouth

[7:07AM]

let's get froyo": ANA OOP"

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:08AM]

khinata but the k is silent: yamaguchi!!!

[7:08AM]

yama-tan: hinata!! you wanted to ask me something? ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

[7:08AM]

khinata but the k is silent: can i bring a guest with me today?? for mario kart??

[7:08AM]

yama-tan: who did you have in mind 

[7:08AM]

khinata but the k is silent: kenma!!

[7:08AM]

yama-yan: the nekoma setter, ,,

[7:08AM]

tsuffering: oh this will be fun

[7:09AM]

"let's get froyo": kenma!! he seems nice i like him

"let's get froyo": he's not big and tol and scary like most volleyball players 

[7:09AM]

yama-tan: yeah that's fine hinata!! if he's okay with it

[7:09AM]

khinata but the k is silent: i'll ask him!!

[7:09AM]

yama-yan: you haven't asked him yet?

[7:09AM]

khinata but the k is silent: well i didn't wanna invite him first only to find out i can't bring him along and then be forced to crush his hopes!! that's mean!!

[7:10AM]

tsuffering: yeah. that's mean kageyama, jeez

[7:10AM]

yama-yan: you..

_Private message from khinata but the k is silent_

[7:10AM]

?khinata but the k is silent: kenma!! good morning! you're awake, right

[7:11AM]

where's my mercy buff: somehow

[7:11AM]

?khinata but the k is silent: good! do you wanna come with me later to a mario kart tournament at a friend's house

[7:11AM]

where's my mercy buff: uhh

where's my mercy buff: how many people are gonna be there

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:11AM]

"let's get froyo": i hope kenma decides to come

"let's get froyo": he's very cat like i bet his presence is comforting

[7:11AM]

yama-yan: meh

_Private message from khinata but the k is silent_

[7:11AM]

khinata but the k is silent: not a lot, just me and the other karasuno first years 

!khinata but the k is silent: and our manager

[7:12AM]

?where's my mercy buff: the one yamamoto wants to have step on him 

[7:12AM]

khinata but the k is silent: nono the first year one

_ Vibe Check Group Chat _

[7:12AM]

yama-tan: skjdksjd do you have a problem with kenma, kageyama?? ◑.◑

[7:12AM]

yama-yan: no

[7:12AM]

tsuffering: he wants to be the alpha setter

_Private message from where's my mercy buff_

[7:12AM]

where's my mercy buff: oh the one who wants to have your other manager step on her

[7:12AM]

khinata but the k is silent: dskjKSDJKJ HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

[7:12AM]

?where's my mercy buff: wait kageyama is also gonna be there

[7:13AM]

khinata but the k is silent: yeh

[7:13AM]

where's my mercy buff: ,, he's scary

[7:13AM]

khinata but the k is silent: yeah

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:13AM]

"let's get froyo": that's valid, don't be a beta cuck kageyama. prove u're the alpha chad

[7:13AM]

yama-yan: the w h . a t

[7:13AM]

yama-tan: sdkjskJK

_Private message from where's my mercy buff_

[7:13AM]

where's my mercy buff: aren't you gonna defend him

[7:13AM]

khinata but the k is silent: lol no he's scary

khinata but the k is silent: but he doesn't bite or anything! he just broods quietly

[7:14AM]

where's my mercy buff: how very sasuke of him

[7:14AM]

khinata but the k is silent: yeah

_ Vibe Check Group Chat _

[7:14AM]

tsuffering: piss on his shoes when you see him

[7:14AM]

yama-yan: aight bet

[7:14AM]

yama-tan: aHSDAJHA

yama-tan: the ultimate alpha move

_Private message from where's my mercy buff_

[7:14AM]

where's my mercy buff: alright, i guess i'll go

where's my mercy buff: what time

[7:14AM]

khinata but the k is silent: it's at 3pm! you can stop by my place first and we'll arrive together

[7:14AM]

where's my mercy buff: alright i'll hop on the train later

[7:14AM]

!khinata but the k is silent: neato

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:14AM]

"let's get froyo": skjdKJD 

"let's get froyo": this convo is gonna make me piss myself

[7:15AM]

khinata but the k is silent: huh

khinata but the k is silent: please don't

[7:15AM]

yama-tan: hinata! did u ask him

[7:15AM]

yama-yan: hinata don't scroll up

[7:15AM]

khinata but the k is silent: ,, ok

khinata but the k is silent: also yes! he said he'll go

[7:15AM]

"let's get froyo": i just remembered isn't he like super good at video games

[7:15AM]

khinata but the k is silent: haha yeah

[7:16AM]

tsuffering: wonder if he's better than yamaguchi at mario kart

[7:16AM]

yama-tan: I REFUSE

[7:16AM]

"let's get froyo": ask him how many hours he has

[7:16AM]

khinata but the k is silent: ok! (*>ω<)ゞ

_Private message from khinata but the k is silent_

[7:16AM]

khinata but the k is silent: btw how many hours do u have in mario kart

[7:17AM]

where's my mercy buff: um

where's my mercy buff: 1,800

[7:17AM]

khinata but the k is silent: ohh, thank u

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:17AM]

khinata but the k is silent: he said 1,800 hours

[7:17AM]

yama-tan: oh that's a little less than me

[7:17AM]

tsuffering: assuming he also leaves his switch on when he's not using it

[7:17AM]

"let's get froyo": jdfjfgjgj ask him if he does that!! this is very important

[7:17AM]

khinata but the k is silent: k!

_Private message from khinata but the k is silent_

[7:18AM]

khinata but the k is silent: one more question! do u ever accidentally leave your switch on when you're not playing

[7:18AM]

where's my mercy buff: no that's bad for the switch

[7:18AM]

khinata but the k is silent: omg u have a point

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[7:18AM]

khinata but the k is silent: he said no bc it's bad for the switch

[7:18AM]

yama-tan: sdkjDKJ NOO

[7:18AM]

tsuffering: he's better than you

[7:19AM]

"let's get froyo": yamaguchi,,,

"let's get froyo": you're a terrible switch owner

[7:19AM]

tsuffering: he's also better at mario kart than you

[7:19AM]

yama-tan: NO I REFUSE

[7:19AM]

yama-yan: just take the L

[7:19AM]

"let's get froyo": DSKJDSKJD EVEN KAGEYAMA TOLD U TO GIVE UP

[7:20AM]

yama-tan: he probably has 2 accounts maxed out at 99k,,,

[7:20AM]

khinata but the k is silent: only one actually! he's working on the second

[7:20AM]

yama-tan: Σ(゜ロ゜;)

[7:22AM]

tsuffering: well I can't wait to finally see yamaguchi lose at mario kart today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata: don't worry kageyama doesn't bite!!  
> kageyama: i'm gonna piss on his shoes
> 
> everyone's video game experiences are 100% based off of mine. except yamaguchi being at 80k in mario kart. like kenma i have 2 mario kart accounts where one is already maxed out at 99k,, but i do leave the switch on when i'm not using it like yamaguchi so i have 1,990 hours in mario kart when i shouldn't
> 
> putting these time stamps over each message is getting tiring but i've already committed this far. i'd be a pussy to stop now
> 
> ALSO i promise i'm gonna change kageyama's name soon cuz it's getting confusing for me too. when hinata got them mixed up,,, i really felt that


	6. [3:20PM] "let's get froyo": slurp yummm delicious kneecaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yama-tan: grrrr snarl growl
> 
> "let's get froyo": get yo fuckin dog bitch
> 
> khinata but the k is silent: it don't bite
> 
> "let's get froyo": YES IT DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO
> 
> i didn't forget about this story i promise i was just putting it off bc i couldn't think of a way to make them all play mario kart together but also have it still be in group chat format so i was like "damn i'm gonna have to actually wr- wri- ugh i can't even say it" so yeah there's a short and I mean REALLY short portion of this chapter that's written out and it's been so long since I've seriously written anything so i hope?? it's okay? I just did the bare minimum tbh lmao
> 
> um also i don't think i ever said it but they're playing mario kart 8 deluxe (which i guess should be obvious bc it's the only mario kart game for the switch atm) so it's the version where you can have two items!! haha you can probably tell I geeked out when writing out the playing experience so if you never played mario kart before i'm sorry if it seems a lil confusing i just really love that game
> 
> ALSO ALSO I completely abandoned the timestamps and just decided to do one for the beginning of each convo so you still have a general sense of time. it's just SUPER annoying to do and i quickly gave up. sorry past me, couldn't stick to it.

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[3:20PM]

"let's get froyo": kags,,, kenma's shoes are right there, now's your chance

yama-yan: No

"let's get froyo": omg he capitalized it

khinata but the k is silent: huh

khinata but the k is silent: why are ya'll texting we're all in the same room

yama-yan: "ya'll"

"let's get froyo": not me

khinata but the k is silent: oh yeaH WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THE KITCHEN??

khinata but the k is silent: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A CUP OF SODA

"let's get froyo": you'd be surprised

tsuffering: she probably can't reach the cupboards

"let's get froyo": no but i sure as hell can reach your kneecaps which i will most DEFINITELY be eating for dinner tonight

yama-yan: damn

"let's get froyo": slurp yummm delicious kneecaps

tsuffering: why are you like this

khinata but the k is silent: you guuuyyyss! we can't all be on our phones! that's very rude to kenma

tsuffering: i'm pretty sure he's more preoccupied by his intense race against yamaguchi

"let's get froyo": who's in 1st rn?

"let's get froyo": nvm i just heard yamaguchi screech so it's probably not him

yama-yan: you'd be right

khinata but the k is silent: hope this doesn't stop them from being friends or something

"let's get froyo": kenma doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd get upset over games tho

khinata but the k is silent: well yeah,, (×﹏×)

khinata but the k is silent: i guess it depends on the game for him

khinata but the k is silent: he takes overwatch v seriously

khinata but the k is silent: but with mario kart he's pretty chill

tsuffering: yamaguchi, on the other hand...

"let's get froyo": (O_O;)

"let's get froyo": i'm comin back

"let's get froyo": kageyama i hope u kept my seat warm for me

yama-yan: was i supposed to?

* * *

Pocketing her phone (and also choosing to ignore Kageyama's question), Yachi trotted back into Yamaguchi's living room with a cold glass of soda in her hand (because she _could_ in fact reach the cupboards where the cups were kept, shut up Tsukishima). As soon as she stepped into the room, she spotted the other three boys also putting their phones away, turning their attention to the riveting race taking place on the moderately sized television kept in the living room.

On screen she watched as it was basically a battle between princesses. Peach vs. Rosalina. Before the race had started, Yamaguchi had reluctantly complimented his foe's choice in character, as he was apparently an old Rosalina main himself.

"Her hairstyle is super cute." He had muttered to himself, almost pouting, before putting on his game face as the countdown for the race started.

Fortunately, he had the decency to not give his opponent a 10 second head start, as that would have probably been seen as rude (according to Hinata, who pulled aside the freckled brunette to tell him as such as soon as they arrived). Yamaguchi managed to gain a decent lead at the start of the match, but he apparently fell back to third while Yachi was in the kitchen, putting Kenma in first. It was now on the final lap, and Yamaguchi sneaked his way into second (which, admittedly, wasn't that much of a feat considering they're playing against computers), slowly stockpiling on red shells to take down Kenma.

Taking a slow sip from her soda, Yachi grimaced as the ice knocked against her teeth. She really should have looked for some bendy straws before coming back.

She nearly startled as Hinata let out a short yell, leaning forward in his seat, "A blue shell! Again!"

The 'again' part implied it wasn't the first one of the race, so if Yachi had to guess, that was probably what took Yamaguchi out of first earlier. 

Also leaning forward in her seat, she watched as Kenma didn't falter at all, making a mad dash for the finish line which wasn't too far away. It was hard to tell if he'd make it over before the shell reached him or not, but he was probably counting on just that.

There was a few tense seconds of silence as everyone looked on. Yachi watched with baited breath as the shell approached, did its funky little spin over Rosalina's head, and crashed down onto her seconds before she had crossed the finish line. Everyone (ok, not everyone, just her and Hinata) let out a shout as Peach quickly drove past the stunned Rosalina and took first place, winning the race.

Yamaguchi let out a victorious groan, managing to sound tired, satisfied, and frazzled all at once. Kenma let out his own little sigh, but, Yachi noted, not one of disappointment. It was more like he had been holding his breath for a majority of the race and was finally able to relax.

"Good game." He said in that soft voice of his, something that Yachi quickly grew used to and appreciated. He was just as quiet as she was when it came to talking to new people.

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi agreed with a sheepish smile, "But I only won because of luck, you're still a better racer than I am." 

Next to her, she noticed Tsukishima let out a quiet snort of laughter, no doubt holding himself back from pointing out how Yamaguchi was claiming otherwise only a few hours ago in their little group chat.

"Well," Kenma paused, hunching up his shoulders as he looked away, as if thinking about what to say next, "That's what makes the game more fun, in my opinion. It's not so predictable." 

Yamaguchi looked as if he had stars in his eyes, like he achieved a whole new level of respect for Kenma.

"Okay, our turn!" Hinata excitedly grabbed the two controllers and passed one to Kageyama, a competitive glint in his eye not unlike the one that appears when he's about to start a volleyball match. "You're _so_ going down!"

Kageyama retorted with what was basically the vocal equivalent of the reverse Uno card, "No, you!"

Laughing lightly to herself, Yachi leaned back and enjoyed the rest of her drink as she watched her best friends yell insults at each other while duking it out on various tracks.

* * *

_Vibe Check Group Chat_

[5:38PM]

khinata but the k is silent: man

khinata but the k is silent: i hate to say it but

"let's get froyo": u hate to see it

khinata but the k is silent: F that baby park track!!!

tsuffering: it's okay, you can say fuck

"let's get froyo": no he can't!!

"let's get froyo": he's baby!!

khinata but the k is silent: i'm baby!!

yama-yan: doubt.

yama-tan: press x to doubt

tsuffering: mm yeah see two people here think otherwise

yama-tan: wait no i was just memeing 

yama-tan: hinata is indeed baby

tsuffering: god damn it yamaguchi

yama-tan: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

yama-tan: he's also completely right FUCK baby park

yama-tan: the absolute worst track it shouldn't even exist i'd like to speak to whoever thought of that bright fuckin idea and beat them senseless like what the FUCK were they thinking

"let's get froyo": haha smol oval track go brrrrr

"let's get froyo": but no really the way the music gets faster with each lap doesn't help my anxiety

khinata but the k is silent: so is yamaguchi not baby bc he said the f word a lot just now

yama-tan: no i'm still baby

tsuffering: feral baby

yama-tan: wh

_Private message from "let's get froyo"_

"let's get froyo": HE CALLED U BABY!!!

yama-tan: HE CALLED ME BABY!!!

_ Vibe Check Group Chat _

khinata but the k is silent: yamaguchi's not feral!! he's like the nicest person on the team

khinata but the k is silent: right after sugawara-senpai and asahi-senpai

yama-tan: grrrr snarl growl

"let's get froyo": get yo fuckin dog bitch

khinata but the k is silent: it don't bite

"let's get froyo": YES IT DO

tsuffering: is it too late to leave

yama-tan: yes

"let's get froyo": yes

yama-yan: yes

khinata but the k is silent: yes

tsuffering: aight guess i'll live up to my name

yama-tan: anyways,, 

yama-tan: thanks for comin over guys, playing mario kart with friends for once was really fun (￣▽￣*)ゞ

yama-tan: and kenma is really nice! kinda wanna play with him again

"let's get froyo": oho anytime (ง ื▿ ื)ว

"let's get froyo": i'm surprised you admitted that kenma was a better racer than u

yama-tan: gotta give respect where respect is due

tsuffering: ok but i beat you at mario kart once and you didn't talk to me for 3 days

yama-tan: mm i do not. Remember this

tsuffering: I had to buy you a meat bun

yama-tan: sorry memories failed to load. try again tomorrow

yama-tan: oh!! we should play mario party next time!

yama-yan: yeah let's really put our friendship to the test

khinata but the k is silent: wait i'm not ready to never talk to u guys ever again

"let's get froyo": u say that as if u know you're gonna lose hinata,,,

khinata but the k is silent: hhhh

yama-yan: he will

khinata but the k is silent: YAMAGUCHI (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

yama-tan: what

khinata but the k is silent: o wait that was kageyama

khinata but the k is silent: my bad

khinata but the k is silent: KAGEYAMA

yama-yan: oh so I don't get an emote after my name

khinata but the k is silent: of course not

"let's get froyo": actually as cute as those matching nicknames are it does get a lil confusing sometimes (-ω-、)

yama-yan: yeah sometimes yamaguchi says something and I think I said it for a second

tsuffering: you poor dumb bastard

yama-yan: fuck off

yama-tan: okay give me a second

_yama-tan has changed yama-yan's name to ur local milkman_

"let's get froyo": omg

"let's get froyo": pls don't sleep with my wife mr. milkman

yama-tan: KDSJKJDS

ur local milkman: please don't WHAT

tsuffering: i don't think the king is interested in shimizu-senpai

"let's get froyo": dskjDKJ THAT'S N OT WHAT I SAID

khinata but the k is silent: H U H

khinata but the k is silent: kageyama doesn't like shimizu-senpai! he only likes volleyball!

yama-tan: hahaha yeah hahahah

"let's get froyo": hahahaha yup

tsuffering: sure

ur local milkman: yachi i promise i don't like shimizu-senpai u don't have to worry

"let's get froyo": oh my god i know i believe u (ד ྊ ד )

"let's get froyo": i might not be the one who needs reassurance tho ahaha

ur local milkman: ?

yama-tan: anyways speaking of confusing names

yama-tan: yachi why is ur name "let's get froyo"

"let's get froyo": huh

"let's get froyo": wait did i never tell u guys

khinata but the k is silent: no i don't think so

"let's get froyo": oh my GOD ok here we go story time

yama-tan: sfdgjhfkd ok i'm listening

"let's get froyo": so one day I had this dream

tsuffering: oh god

"let's get froyo": SHHHHhuhUHSH

"let's get froyo": so i had this dream where we were all hanging out as a team during practice

tsuffering: as opposed to being separated during practice

yama-tan: dskdjsjk

"let's get froyo": I saID SHSHUHUHSH

"let's get froyo": and nishinoya-senpai said "let's get froyo!!!!"

"let's get froyo": and we were all like "YEAH!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ" so we left school to get some froyo

tsuffering: wow riveting 

"let's get froyo": IM NOT DONE

"let's get froyo": and then on the way i was like "but wait why do they call it froyo"

"let's get froyo": and hinata turned to me and said "because it's frozen yogurt?? u idiot/??" 

"let's get froyo": and I woke uP CACKLING

yama-tan: WIAIT AHFKSJKGAEHG

ur local milkman: oh my god

khinata but the k is silent: WHAT

khinata but the k is silent: I WOULD NEVER SAY THTA YACHII

"let's get froyo": I KNOW THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO FUNNYNY AKSDDJSKJ

"let's get froyo": also i 100% already knew why it was called froyo but i'm disappointed that my dream self didn't (￣ヘ￣)

tsuffering: I'm disappointed that your dream version of hinata did know what it meant

khinata but the k is silent: HEY

yama-tan: wait i just got a great idea

_yama-tan has changed "let's get froyo"'s name to "why is it called froyo"_

_yama-tan has changed khinata but the k is silent's name to "because it's frozen yogurt? you idiot?"_

"why is it called froyo": kdskJDSJK NOOO

"because it's frozen yogurt? you idiot?": DKAHHGH

yama-tan: now u match ( ◡‿◡ *)

"why is it called froyo": thank u

ur local milkman: if we ever add anyone into this gc we should never explain these names

yama-tan: how chaotic of u

yama-tan: i love it

"because it's frozen yogurt? you idiot?": if we ever add noya-senpai back we have to name him "let's get froyo"

"why is it called froyo": KSDKSDJJ I HATE YOU ALL

yama-tan: mwah ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we finally get the story behind yachi's name. before you ask YES i actually had a dream like that and it just really tickled me okay
> 
> the new ac game is out so be prepared to read about yachi gushing about it almost all of next chapter because I love to project


End file.
